Trolls
Trolls have never been great ones for keeping records of their history as a people; even the oral tradition normally rich within other tribal creatures seems stilted and limited, often strangely artificial, perhaps as though someone made up bits of it simply to ‘prove’ a point in a long-forgotten argument. The one common theme amongst what is known is that Trolls are not native to Primus, but came here in an exodus from another place. The few details which have been carried down through the generations indicate their home was a harsh and unyielding swamp world, governed by shadowy figures from great stone pillar-stilted fortresses of rough red stone. Three main types of Troll seem to have come across the Aether to Primus sometime in the third century of the second age. Types of Troll The first are the Mystic or Curious Trolls. Though quick to anger and as strong as their cousins in conflict, the Curious trolls follow a strange mystic faith focusing on the use of bridges. It is believed that these trolls were responsible for the maintainance of highways in their previous home world, and somewhere deep within their race memory, they recall a tall humanoid figure wrapped in a deep grey traveling cloak who would reward them for a task well done. The act of crossing a bridge and paying a toll seems to work for curious trolls in the same fashion as a prayer would function for any other species, but in this case the troll is dependent on others wanting to use their road or bridge to create this favor with their patron. The second type are the Feral or Cunning Trolls, often lighter and faster than their Curious cousins, this breed are much more bestial, leading (non-trollish) scholars to believe that perhaps these trolls originally lived wild in whatever swampy hellhole caused the trolls to arise in the first place. Seldom able to use more than a few words (but able to understand many more – it's just putting them into practice that can be difficult, if not impossible) these trolls are far more dangerous than Mystic trolls, and often enjoy the taste of warm flesh between their teeth. The last type are the War Trolls, evidently selected for their aptitude in following orders by whatever masters they originally served, and then carefully bred to strengthen those attributes. War Trolls have exceptional difficulty in understanding any concepts which involve a whole logic step at once. Often unable to act effectively except to feed or breed, a strong leader can still cause the old regimen to rise again in these beasts - a racial memory of fighting together, with the burden of decision making lifted from their shoulders a reward beyond measure. War Trolls are the most predictable of all their cousins. They can normally be fobbed off with sufficient quantities of food and a pretty mate. War Trolls rarely breed outside their own species, finding other races unappealing to say the least. LRP Rules The Half-Troll is a strange crossbreed of human and troll. As it is very stupid, it normally only has the capacity to be a warrior; however, they are tribal, and a single shaman and witch-doctor may be found in each tribe. A player must be at least 5' 11" tall (in costume) to play a hall-troll, and make-up must be worn to produce a blotchy green/brown skin. A half-troll will not wear any physical armour except skins; even skins when worn by a hall-troll last for only one adventure, as they are too stupid to appreciate such things and tend to chew on them when hungry, or try to hit people with them, generally damaging them much more quickly than normal. A hall-troll constantly and slowly regenerates. It gets one total body life point and one to the most injured location back every five minutes of adventure time. It cannot regenerate fire or spiritual damage however; neither can it regenerate once it is dead. Limbs will also regenerate if severed, albeit after 12 hours. Half-trolls are tribal creatures, and as such may buy skills from the special tables in the Post 8th Handbook reserved for tribals. Category:Races